


Focus

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 30. “I’ll be with you the whole time.”
Kudos: 4





	Focus

Colson squeezes her hand, sensing her nerves. “I’ll be with you the whole time.”  
“You won’t let go of my hand, right?” She asks, looking up at him.  
“Nothing can make me let go.” He assures her.

They follow the woman into a room. “Alright, sweetheart. I know this is your first time, so you’re worrying out of your mind, but don’t worry. Your friend, will be with you and just talk to him.” The woman winks at Y/N, easing her nerves.  
“Okay.” Y/N breathes, sitting on the chair she was told to sit in.

Her grip on his hand tightens after they clean a spot on her arm. “Look at me, Y/N.” When she does, he continues. “It’s going to be okay. At first it will hurt and then it will stop hurting as much. I mean, look at how much ink, I have. You think if it really hurt, I would have this much?”  
“Yes.” She laughs, body no longer tensed up.  
The woman sends a thankful smile to Colson. “Alright, I’m going to start.”

Y/N doesn’t even tense up, too busy looking at Colson, and listening as he starts to talk about things. She briefly tenses again, when the needle first hits her skin, but when he squeezes her hand again, she relaxes, focusing on him again.


End file.
